Slendy x OC
by PinkString99
Summary: A young man named Dylan finds himself lost in the forest on a cold wintry night... Tentacles ensue. Nuff said.


**I'm back! However brief, I have returned to post a request for dreamflyer1100- This is my first time inserting a full OC that I don't know at all, usually it's a character I know or have researched, so I really don't know if this Dylan person is in character or not! I also have no idea what he looks like so this is the first time I've left a character's physical description open. Use your minds to picture whoever you want Dylan to be! This is a Slenderman tentacle fic, my specialty as I'm sure my regular readers know ;3**

 **Tagged for: rope, tying, yaoi, lemon/smut, m/m, slenderman, tentacle, oral, and wonderful smexiness! I hope you enjoy, especially my wonderful reader who put in the request.**

Dylan never got lost. Ever. He had the intuition of a monk. He had the internal compass of a courier pigeon. He… had never seen this part of the woods before. The sun was long gone thanks to the winter hours and shortened days. He held the collar of his jacket closed around his neck. Air escaped his grimace-thinned lips and flared nose puffed into little clouds of gray vapor.

He didn't know how he had strayed from his normal path- maybe it was the oncoming darkness and unfamiliar lights of the street that had led him astray from what he thought was muscle memory. Home should have been twenty minutes away. It had been an hour. Moist, soft ground crunched under his feet now as the cold brought freezing temperatures. Dylan pulled his hood up and tightened it down to keep his ears warm. His eyes flicked around as he panicked inwardly, looking for some familiar monument to set him back on the right track. He did a pocket check, patting each compartment on his jacket and pants to see what he had on him. His phone was dead- it had died on the walk in the middle of a call. He had a Swiss army knife with a couple tiny blades on it, his wallet with maybe ten bucks in cash, and in his pocket was the receipt to a long sword. The sword hung from his belt and swung slightly as he walked with a wide, determined stride. He'd just come from the weapons shop where he'd bought it and was planning on showing it off to a friend back home. It was supposed to be a quick walk there and back, and here he was wandering the cold woods.

A slight reprieve came as the clouds parted mercifully, illuminating the dark pine forest with the light of a nearly-full moon. Dylan glanced down as something reflective caught his eye. He lifted his foot and found a sheet of paper, frozen in with the leaves and pine needles on the ground, the ice reflecting the moonlight. He dug it out and the brittle ice broken the paper into shards. Out of sheer curiosity, he pieced it back together like a puzzle on the dark forest floor. As the ice melted in his shivering fingertips, it revealed a yellowed piece of parchment, like homemade pulpy paper, with a charcoal picture on it. It was a close-up of a very pale man's chest, from the shoulders to the mid-torso, and he wore a black suit and black tie. It was a very simple drawing, and on the back were the large words "come closer if you dare."

"NOPE." Dylan popped his lips, dropped the frozen and mushy bits of paper. He stomped on the note a few times as if that would make it go away and he spun on his heel, hoping he was heading back the way he came and not going in circles. The trees seemed to get thicker as he walked, and the path thinned until it was nonexistent. He stepped (tripped) around a few roots that stuck out of the ground dangerously, and a few minutes later, he came across another piece of paper. He paused, hesitant, and reached down for it. This one was dry, and charcoal crumbled off of it as if it had just been written. There was an upside-down teardrop shape with a curved line on the page, like a blank face with nothing but a thin black line for a smiling mouth. The other side read "right this way." Dylan balled up the paper and chucked it as far as he could, getting it stuck up high in a tree. He muttered frustrations to himself, but couldn't help feeling an extra chill going down his spine, not related to the freezing cold air around him. The thickness of the trees and shrubbery forced him to take a turn, making him think he was definitely circling or spiraling into the woods, and a little while later the clouds started to close back in on the moon. His eyes strained and he heard a rustle in the bushes. Hippies? Fornicating teens? Homeless druggie? Rabid wolf? His mind raced with the worst possible offenders he could come across, and he drew his sword. It glinted in the little remaining moonlight. He yelped as a creature leapt out of the bush to his side. It was a startled little rabbit, fuzzy and twitching in the cold. It stared at Dylan with large, shimmering eyes. Irritated, he growled and took a swing at it. The rabbit scampered off and disappeared into the darkness. Dylan put the sword up onto his shoulder and sighed a big huff of vapor into the air. He looked at the tree directly in front of him and took a swing at it, letting out a cry of pure frustration. Ice-brittle bark broke and fell away from the tree, revealing a pristine sheet of parchment underneath.

Dylan went up to the tree, wide-eyed. The tree was cold and frozen on the outside, but dry underneath, and showed no imperfections besides the hole he'd just made with his sword. The paper fell out as he touched it and he took a step back. There was no drawing on the page, just the words, "I'll get you for that." As soon as he'd read the page, he felt a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin, yanking away from the touch with a cry and a sloppy swing of the sword in the direction of the hand. There was no one behind him. He looked around, his eyes crazed as he huffed thick clouds of hot vapor into the night air. A cold sweat broke on his forehead. He saw a white oval out of the corner of his eye and jerked towards it, sword held ready in both hands. It was gone before he could see it again. He ran.

He didn't know where he was running but he figured if he ran in a straight line he'd hit road eventually and find his way back. The ground seemed to slither around him and a soft black root lifted and caught his foot. His ankle twisted slightly as it sent him sprawling to the ground, and the sword landed just an inch out of reach. His option was sprain his ankle grabbing it or back away from it to get loose. He chose the less painful option and tried to untangle himself from the "tree's" grasp. As he backed up to free his foot, the "root" moved and wrapped thrice fully around his ankle like a hungry snake. He cried out and reached for the sword, only to watch it get pulled away by another "root" wrapped around the hilt. He lamented in his mind that he didn't even get to use the sword, really. Dylan quickly returned his focus to the limb rapidly encircling his leg and getting dangerously close to where his legs met. It stopped short around his inner thigh and froze in place, holding him in a tight, solid grip.

"Let go of me," he grumbled, tugging at the limb. He fished his Swiss Army knife out of his pocket and started sawing at the "root," surprised when it was soft, fleshy… warm… and starting oozing black "sap." He heard a static hissing noise, like an offended lizard had been poorly recorded on a windy day. It grew closer and louder, until the sound was right on his ear, and as he whipped around to look, there was a white-skinned face just inches from his own. He went to scream, only to have a bony-fingered hand clasped down over his mouth. A thin black line etched into his attacker's face, curving down from one cheekbone around to the other, wider than the Joker's scarred grin. It split open to reveal paper-thin black lips and a very, very long smile with a black serpentine tongue and sharp onyx fangs lining the inside of his mouth. Dylan's color drained as he stared straight down the creature's mouth. Once his attacker was sure he'd scared the voice right out of him, he let go of his mouth. Sure enough, all Dylan could utter was a high-pitched gasp in the back of his throat. He'd been so shocked that he was unaware another black limb had twisted around his other leg.

Dylan suddenly realized there was heat in the air. He wasn't shivering or cold anymore, and he could feel and move his fingers freely. The ground was completely dry, warm even, as if it had been baking in sunlight for hours. As he clenched his hands into fists, he picked up dry crispy leaves that broke in his hands. He looked down at the ground, unable to believe it, and then back up at the creature looming over him. The pale-face stood, straightening out to his full height. He stood at 7' 5" but was thin as his bones and had a neck that seemed a little too long. He tilted his head to the side as he grinned down at Dylan. The black swirls around Dylan's legs tugged him around suddenly until he was lying on his back in front of his attacker, his jacket and shirt sliding up a little as he was dragged across the ground. He found his voice after what felt like an eternity of staring up at that blank, grinning face.

"S-ss… Slender…man…," he realized, the word said with fear and disbelief. The tall creature nodded and his black lips closed, his face almost perfect white again but for a hair's thick black line going across it in a smooth curve. Before he could speak again, another black limb wrapped around his mouth and secured his lips. The end of it coiled threateningly around his neck, squeezing but not applying pressure. It was warning him. Slenderman leaned down and Dylan noticed the tiny, sharp black claws at the end of his long fingers. He squirmed and tried to kick as Slenderman knelt down to reach for him, and then he reared up a fist, ready to punch him in the face. Slenderman's long grin suddenly turned down into a deep frown, making him look like a child's drawing met psychopath nightmares. Dylan could swear he heard a fleshy tearing noise as Slenderman frowned, and his fist was suddenly wrapped in the creature's white hand. His long black tie dangled down near Dylan's face as he forced the boy's wrist back into the ground. Dylan groaned with the strain on his arm and went for a left-handed jab with his Swiss Army knife. Slenderman hissed loud and high-pitched in his face, his tongue flicking around. Dylan cringed as his ears rang, dropping the knife. The sound got louder and higher until he couldn't even see and he blacked out.

When Dylan came to, only minutes later though he felt like it had been hours, he was lying on the warm forest floor. It was pitch black. All he could see were black and gray shapes to imply trees and bushes around him. He was on his side, and as he rolled onto his back, he realized he was nude, and bound. He yelped, finding his mouth bound with- what was this, rope? It was thick, but softer than normal rope. It had the twist that thick rope had, but it wasn't rough or chafing on his lips. It held his mouth open slightly but it muffled his voice effectively as he tried to yell and call out. He felt his arms were tied at the wrist behind his back, tight but not painful, and the rope on his wrists was definitely rope- it was the same thickness but rougher than the material in his mouth. His legs were free, though, and he kicked and twisted in an attempt to get up to his feet. His face, were it not for the dark, would have been bright red with sudden shame of being naked in the woods in the middle of the night. He saw his sword lying on the ground and got to his knees successfully, pushing himself off the ground. He awkwardly shuffled over to it and fell beside it, trying to wedge his wrists onto the blade carefully. He heard footsteps and grew frantic, panicking about what he had desperately hoped was a prank or a dream. He kept his eyes shut as he rubbed the rope into the sword. He felt more rope on his chest and waist, like a latticed pattern that had no effect on binding him- it was just there, what, for pretty? To have him all tied up like a little present? He felt the looming presence right beside him, a foot falling next to his head, and then he felt a hand grab the ropes crossed over his chest. He didn't dare open his eyes.

The hand lifted Dylan up off the ground until his legs were dangling, and then kicking frantically trying to land a hit. The hand slammed him back into something solid, a tree he realized, with enough force to shock him, but not enough to actually hurt. His eyes popped open and he was met with a painfully familiar pale face. A sleek voice drifted into his head as Slenderman grinned at him.

'Maybe now you'll be a little more obedient. I was angry at you before for hurting my tree, but I think we can come to a… fun… agreement.' Dylan grumbled and groaned and shook his head in a frenzy. The hand squeezed the ropes, pulling Dylan's arms tighter together almost painfully and it pressed him back into the tree with a heavy pressure on his chest. Dylan focused on breathing more, calming down and blinking hard trying to adjust to the dark. The adrenaline pumping through his veins heightened his vision and he could just make out Slenderman's expensive-looking suit as he looked at the tall man. 'Don't worry, with you wrapped up all special like this for me, I'll allow you to enjoy this too.' Enjoy what, Dylan wondered desperately.

"Mm-rmm!" He shook his head again, eyes pricking with tears from panic. Unseen behind him, Slenderman formed a black portal on the tree and pushed Dylan back into it. Dylan whined out a surprised cry as he fell a few feet down onto something plush and soft. Slenderman descended gracefully into the portal and closed it behind himself. The room was pitch black. Dylan kept his eyes closed to keep them from straining in the impossible dark. He felt motion on the… bed? Is that what he was on? No, it can't happen like this! Pressure near his legs made him sink into the bed there, then pressure near his hip, crawling up his body as he felt another weight near his shoulder, then weight near his head. That made four points, two hands and two knees? His mind put together that Slenderman was on all fours over him. He felt a tickle on his chest that made him squirm. Fabric? Slenderman's tie. His senses were heightened to an electric tingle, his entire body buzzing with fear and anticipation as he waited for something to happen.

He made an odd sound, a half-groan and half-yelp in the depths of his throat, as he felt a long fingered hand groping at his crotch. Dylan made a sound of pure protest, aiming a kick up and trying to squirm away. Slenderman let one of his tentacles whip out from his back and catch Dylan's leg by the knee, wrenching it away and wrapping around the joint to keep it straight. He quickly did the same to the other, using the two appendages to keep his legs spread wide and straight. Dylan flexed and strained to get his body to move but he was reduced to squirming and twisting under the limbs and rope. His face heated up quick as those long, warm fingers twisted around his soft flesh. Dylan tossed his head side to side as his body betrayed him, his shaft hardening under the slow torture of that oddly talented hand. He found himself thinking things, wanting Slenderman to do more. He wanted another hand on his thigh, gripping it tight as he was groped. Slenderman grinned, keeping their mental bridge open.

'If you continue to behave I'll do exactly what you want,' his voice said in Dylan's mind. It was deep and sultry, seductive like a husky older man with experience in his craft and an ego to follow. He didn't give Dylan another second to think as he gripped his thigh firmly with his other sprawling hand. Dylan choked down a moan, his cock twitching as it grew stiff. He could only think about how big Slenderman's hand was, nearly encircling his thigh, his thumb pressed right up into the juncture between his crotch and leg. The sensitive nerves there made him fidget on the edge of pleasure. What was this? No! Absolutely not! He could not be enjoying this!

'But you are,' the voice in his mind bragged as the hand on his thigh squeezed and kneaded his flesh. Dylan let out a whimpering moan. Could the Slenderman read his thoughts? 'I can,' was the short and simple response. 'Go ahead, cutey, tell me what you want. What you crave…'

Dylan refused and tried to shut him out, thinking about the walk home and trying to figure out where he got off the normal path. Slenderman shrugged and kept going, knowing the boy would give in eventually. He leaned down, wanting a taste of the delectable flesh at his mercy, and licked a patch of skin trapped in a diamond shape of latticed rope just above Dylan's navel. Dylan keened into the touch, his back arching very slightly. Slenderman wrapped his long fingers around Dylan's hard cock and squeezed lightly, twisting gently and alternating his fingers like he was playing a flute. Dylan was yanked from his thoughts by the feathery touch on his sensitive flesh. No, not like that, not at all… it was too light, teasing. Slenderman grinned again and his thin tongue swirled harder around flesh as he gripped Dylan tighter and very slowly ran his fist up and down the boy's cock. Dylan thrusted up to meet his grip as best he could with his legs on lockdown. His chest shuddered with effort as he battled his conflicting emotions. Slenderman let another tentacle drop down and it took the place of his hand, wrapping around Dylan's cock and rubbing him firm and slow. The one wrapped around his left leg slithered higher and encircled his thigh, squeezing just where he wanted, and the tip wriggled down to fondle his balls gently. Dylan was breathing hard and fast from the attention, his cock starting to bead with precum. He begged in his mind, losing all bearing as his lower half was attacked. Slenderman straightened and scooted up, one knee on each side of Dylan's middle now. Dylan was too absorbed in the gentle touches he was receiving to pay attention to the tall man kneeling over him. Slenderman elegantly removed his tie, and then buttoned down his jacket and shirked it off his shoulders. Dylan felt the fabric of his clothes as they dropped onto his bare body and a shiver of realization hit him. This was happening. And he was letting it happen.

'Don't you want it to?' Slenderman asked smugly, running a hand down Dylan's side as his other hand undid the buttons to his collared shirt silently. His fingers caught on each loop of rope, pressing it into Dylan's skin. 'My little gift all wrapped up. You hurt one of my trees and that made me very angry, but it's hard to stay angry at someone who looks so nice tied up and squirming like this.' Dylan couldn't think of anything to say, humiliated and yet somehow turned on by his words. The appendage around his cock left suddenly, and he whined at the loss of its touch. When it came back a second later, it was still warm but also wet now, slippery with what felt like lube as it slid down Dylan's thigh. He tensed up as it slid back behind him, probing around his cleft. Slenderman leaned down after tossing his tops and tie off the bed and licked hotly at Dylan's collarbone. 'Calm down or you'll hurt yourself,' he warned, his voice sounding more threatening than caring. Dylan tried to force his muscles to relax as the tip of the tentacle wriggled into his tight entrance, prodding just fractions of an inch. It did this a few times, testing the area and circling around it teasingly. Dylan rolled and twisted as much as he could, unsure of if he was trying to get away, or shove it inside already. Slenderman chose for him and the appendage suddenly tunneled into him, driving straight and deep. Dylan arched up sharply with a loud whine as the thin tentacle sunk several inches into him. It slowed, worming around inside of him. It was the strangest thing he'd ever felt, but his cock was harder than ever and twitching with need. Another tentacle came down to wrap around and still the movement, pumping Dylan slowly.

Dylan heard a zipper and felt heavier weight up by his head suddenly. The smell sent him reeling. It was musky and heavy, like the men's locker room at a gym, but it was mixed with the light, cold scent of pine and the warmth of old wood in the summer. It calmed and excited him at the same time. He felt fingers near his cheeks, and Slenderman tore the rope off Dylan's mouth. He pulled out his long cock, just as pale as the rest of him, and wrapped his hand around it, jerking off slowly to the dazed look on Dylan's face as the smell and feelings hit him hard. He laid his cock on Dylan's lips, giving him a moment to process what would happen next. The boy cringed in embarrassment and Slenderman could tell he was about to protest, and then he gave in. His lips fell open and Slenderman took the invite before he could change his mind, plunging into Dylan's hot mouth. The surprised groan Dylan gave sent wonderful vibrations all the way up Slenderman's thick cock and he leaned back almost overwhelmed with pleasure. He rewarded Dylan by targeting his prostate, the tentacle inside him poking at it and massaging it firmly. Dylan moaned louder, his hips jerking into the tentacles all over his legs and crotch. Slenderman grabbed Dylan's head, gripping his scalp carefully with his clawed fingers and fucked into his mouth with long, slow thrusts. He wasn't surprised the boy couldn't take his whole cock, the head butting up against the back of his throat with each thrust. He fit about half, and that was enough for now as he stretched Dylan.

Another tentacle came down, just as wet as the first, and it gave no warning before slowly drilling in along with the other. Dylan groaned, first with the burn of discomfort and then he groaned again lower as the two twisted together inside of him. They started alternating as they fucked him, one sliding out as the other rammed into his sensitive spot, then switching back and forth. Suddenly, they picked up speed, pistoning in and out of him at an ungodly pace. Dylan nearly screamed around Slender's cock, and the man pulled out to listen to him moan. 'Such pretty cries…,' he admired. Dylan squirmed with discomfort, his hands going prickly and numb from being underneath him this whole time. Slenderman clicked his tongue at Dylan. 'I'm not sure I can trust you to have those hands back,' he frowned. 'You hurt my tree. You hurt me.' He slowed the tentacles barraging Dylan and brought all of them to a slow halt. Dylan mumbled and whimpered with frustration, his high of pleasure suddenly plummeting.

'Please, please, I'll be good,' Dylan thought, pleading. Slenderman gave him a thoughtful humming sound and stood up on the bed. His tentacle all lifted and roughly flipped Dylan over onto his stomach. He turned his head for breath and to let out a gasping moan as the limbs all over and inside of him jerked with the movement. Slenderman bent Dylan's knees with the tentacles on his legs and scooted him up onto his knees and shoulders. He leaned down to lick at Dylan's ear as he spoke.

'Behave, or I'll have you tied back down tighter and only I will enjoy this,' he threatened. Dylan nodded his agreement and Slenderman sliced the ropes from his arms. He took a minute to appreciate the red marks etched into Dylan's skin from the ropes. They hadn't been tight enough to bruise, but the marks they did leave looked absolutely delicious, so perfectly laced around his body. They moved as Dylan did, flexing his arms and picking himself up off the bed onto all fours. Slenderman knelt behind Dylan and took one long lick up his spine, watching and feeling as the boy shivered under the treatment. 'Remember who made you feel this good,' he hissed, pulling the tentacles out and away. His hand reached down and gripped into Dylan's hip to hold him in place as his leaking cock butted up against his tight entrance. Dylan gasped at the sheer size difference, knowing this would be harder to take than the two thin tentacles. Slenderman was slow again, nudging it in and around to get Dylan to relax, and then he dove in when Dylan gave way.

Dylan's head snapped back as he let out a piercing cry. His body trembled with the mixed signals of pain and bliss as Slenderman sank into him slowly. He cursed repeatedly in his head, hands clenching down into the soft bedding. "Sleh… Slender..," he whispered under his breath. Slenderman grinned and buried himself to the hilt. He left it in, and each twitch of his needy cock sent a jerk of pleasure through the human at his mercy. Dylan hung his head in anticipation as pleasure coursed through his veins. Slenderman observed Dylan's reactions as he used his tentacles to take his own pants off, his angle shifting as he lifted one knee and then the other to slide them off. He wiggled his hips a little and dragged himself out to the head, then plunged back in with one full thrust. Dylan gave another cry, sounding pained.

'Too hard?' Slenderman usually didn't care, but this boy was so delicious, sounded and looked so pretty for him, he wanted this to be mutual.

"N-no, 'sgood, pleasedon'tstop," he muttered quickly, his words hiding a tone of shame under all the haze of pleasure. Slenderman grinned and gripped Dylan's hips tight.

'Good.' He started off slow for a few thrusts, and then turned the speed up all the way and rammed in and out of Dylan. Flesh hit flesh wet and hard, and those sounds were drowned out with Dylan's groaning whines and cries. He leaned down, forehead buried into the blankets. Slenderman leaned over and pressed his chest flush against Dylan's back, as deep as he could get in the human. His head nuzzled around and jammed into Dylan's prostate, making him see explosions of white in the blackness of the room. He took quicker, shallow thrusts and wrapped his hand around Dylan, pumping him fast and hard as he pounded Dylan's little spot. The boy writhed underneath him, his voice ragged from moaning. The bed moved with them, rocking and bouncing and adding to their frantic thrusts as they chased their high together. Dylan begged in his mind for certain angles and thrusts and Slenderman did just as he needed, angling himself just right and deep enough as he squeezed Dylan's cock. One final lick to his ear sent Dylan over the edge and cumming hard into the sheets. His insides clenched and vibrated around Slenderman's thick cock, causing the taller man to topple over the edge as well. He pulled out as he came, watching his white seed dribble out of Dylan and the rest of it land on his back, decorating his pretty red-laced skin. Dylan panted and collapsed into the bed, not caring about anything but the high he was coming down from. Slenderman's chest heaved as if he were panting as well.

'Let this be a warning never to come into my forest again,' he said with what sounded like a wide, sarcastic smile. Dylan quickly fell asleep, fully exhausted from the night's events.

Dylan's eyes squeezed tight at the light, and he opened them to squint up at the sun through the trees. He jerked upright suddenly, groaning at the pain in his back as he did so. The night's events came rushing back- the fear, the feelings, the… no, he didn't exist. What the hell actually happened? He looked around and checked his pockets as he got up slowly, his entire backside sore like he worked out weird muscles. His sword was still sheathed on his hip, his knife was back in its pocket, and his clothes were on and zipped up. Sunlight shone through the trees, and the air was chilly and moist but not freezing. They must be getting a warm front. His whole back was damp, and the area he'd been lying in was imprinted and was the only area not soaked with melted ice. He noticed he'd been laying on a bundle of gnarled tree roots, which would explain the pain in his back and the weird dream. The bush next to him rustled and he reached for his sword, only for a little brown bunny to jump up. He scoffed and jumped at it.

"Get lost!" He wondered about that weird dream, feeling a little odd and sticky in his clothes with the thought, but shook it off as he heard cars. "Road, nearby?" He walked towards the sound and found the street, quickly recognizing the area and heading for his neighborhood. He figured he must have wandered until exhaustion and passed out in the woods, and he felt lucky he hadn't frozen to death in that forest. It had been cold and terrifying at first, but warm and beautiful by the end…. Or was it the end?

 **Apologies for any typos, I didn't do a full edit before posting this because life is really busy and it took me forever just to get this written and posted. All reviews are read thoroughly and appreciated deeply! I live on my readers! You can send me ANY request and I'll do my best to get it written for you and I try to reply really quickly too. Thanks so much guys, keep up the great support! 3 Pinkstring out.**


End file.
